


_the dopest gig ever_

by HarricIsLife



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Good, Not well-written, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: Away from the shadows of the Bat, a Robin meets another.





	_the dopest gig ever_

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the little clip of Dick and Jason meeting in the _Titans_ show, and I wanted to read something on it, but no one has written anything as of yet, so I decided I would be the first.
> 
> This isn't good, or much, but I'm just excited for the show, so whatever.
> 
> As a side note, they better not kill Jason anytime soon (or at all, please).
> 
> This probably won't be the case on the show, but I'm imagining the encounter in the clip, and this fic entirely taking place before Titans is formed.

There's a flurry of movement in Dick's vision, and the thug who blindsided him is down.

And that's how he meets the new Robin.

 

He wants to lash out at him for replacing him, but he can't, because it isn't really the kid's fault.

He's pissed at Bruce, but what's new.

 

The kid's name is Jason, and he is pretty excited about being a vigilante, and Dick really doesn't want to burst his bubble, so he stays quiet.

And surely, Alfred would've warned him like he did Dick.

 

Jason is fun to be around, he learns soon. He is a bit cocky, and overconfident at times, and he bullshits a lot, but Dick likes that about him.

And he treats Dick like royalty, which helps.

 

Jason is great at beating down baddies, which is no surprise, and they work well together, which Dick reluctantly admits to himself that he had missed, being part of a team.

 

He is a great partner, and Dick slowly feels resentment give way to acceptance, and thinks of Jason not as a replacement of him, but as Robin, the boy wonder, and as Jason, the boy who has wormed his way into his heart.

 

And surely, there's another costume he can wear, another name he can be.


End file.
